


If I would have known

by WhyIsMyNameImportant



Category: Femslash - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Other, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsMyNameImportant/pseuds/WhyIsMyNameImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher and a student fall in love. Rating changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I would have known

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on anything real, I just took names of my friends and teachers

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you should recognize from somewhere.

Chapter 1

_**Helen's POV** _

It was quite an ordinary day for me. Get up in the morning, take a shower, brush my teeth and then drive to work. I didn’t expect anything special today. It was just going to be a normal first school day filled by introducing myself to the new students that would visit this school for the next four years of their life. Luckily I had no husband that would expect me to get home on time and cook his dinner. As it was the first day of school, I would have to say my totally outworn text: _“Welcome children, my name is Helen Hall, and I’m really excited to teach you.”,_ in this sickening sing-sang voice. Even though I usually only translate the words of my colleagues, the headmaster still thinks it’s important for the students to at least know my name. Even though it was the first day after the summer holidays we already had six lessons. Pointless, if you ask me. Or I thought it was, until I walked into my fourth lesson that day. It was a third class, with an obviously new girl in it. I had already seen her in the morning today, and even though it only was for a short time,with another girl that I presumed as her friend, walking down the hallways. They were laughing and chatting about a YouTube video from a guy named “PewDiePie” or something. Gosh, her laugh was amazing. And now I could even look at her. I swear, she was a goddess. This chocolate brown hair, those blue-grey eyes, this so beautifully tanned skin, simply everything. She was perfect. But also many years younger than me...

 

_**Katha's POV ** _

Being the new kid in Middle School sucks. Especially if you just moved to your last relatives in Austria and you don't even understand one bit of German. At least I made friends quite quickly at this school. A girl named Jennifer, who's from Thailand, and a girl named Esra. I also think it sucks to have six lessons on the first day of school after the summer holidays. Though the people are quite nice here, I could get used to that. But still, I MISS LOS ANGELES! Well, I thought I missed it, until the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life walked into fourth lesson. I could go into detail, but no description would ever match up to such perfection. Hell, no drawing of anyone would ever even get close to this. She introduced herself as Helen Hall. I found out that SHE would actually be teaching me Physics, biology andd chemistry (geeze, I hate these subjects). OK, it's time to admit: I would be willing to learn anything if she taught it to me. I didn't actually realize that I was staring at her, but when I did, I blushed like crazy, because she caught me and was obviously trying to make eye contact.

Helen's POV Oh my gosh, did she just stare at me? No, she wouldn't. But why would she blush in that adorable way just when I look at her? Alright, I'm starting to imagine things. Just make eye contact, nothing can go wrong, right? OK, this is going to be rough.


End file.
